herofandomcom-20200223-history
Martha (Hotel Transylvania)
Martha is a minor character in the animated film, Hotel Transylvania. She is the wife of Dracula and the mother of Mavis Dracula. She was burnt by Angry Mob and was voiced by Jackie Sandler. Biography The story of Martha and Dracula was known as a notable tale even to humans. In the version Johnny knew, it was said that Martha, known as the Lady Lubov, met a lonely count and the love the two shared was so great that they felt as though the two were one, both being perfect for one another. However, tragedy befell her and the count and they both perished in a fire. However, the love they had was so powerful that it felt like the old castle they lived in possessed their spirits. However, the true story told by Dracula was that Martha first met him in Hawaii and at some point, they were married. Martha would later give birth to Mavis. However, instead of dying in a fire, Martha was killed by humans (possibly staked in the heart, as that is one way to kill a vampire, though Dracula commented that a stab in the heart would kill anyone) while she was hiding from a mob with a newborn Mavis, leaving Dracula to become a widower, bitterly hateful towards humankind and becoming overly-protective of his daughter to the point that he never wanted her to leave the hotel and taking drastic measures to change her mind should she feel the urge to leave. Personality Coming soon! Official Profile Martha plays only a small role as a character in Hotel Transylvania in order to allow the father-daughter dynamic to take center stage, but although she appears only briefly in photos and recollected memories, her existence affects the story profoundly. Still adored by her widowed spouse over one hundred years after she left the earthly plane, Martha is a Gothically inspired beauty--who also happens to resemble the real-life spouse of a certain voice talent. Her history provides an interesting point of discussion about the differing perspectives of humans and monsters: Jonathan learned a fairy tale version of Martha's mysterious demise, while Dracula recounts a much more graphic ending to her life. In a more uplifting way, Martha's gift to Mavis inspires her daughter to find her own "zing" and to remind Dracula how important it is to let others into your life. Memorable quotes :"For your 118th birthday. :Two lonely bats crashed in the night... :They felt a Zing, love at first sight. :They knew right then, they would be husband and wife. :For a Zing only happens once in your life. :Your Zing will come, my love... cherish it. :Love, :-- Mommy" Trivia *Martha is a skilled artist and is good at writing poetry, as shown when Mavis showed Dracula her 118th Birthday Present from Martha. *She resembles Vampira. *She chose Mavis's Name. *There is a deleted scene of the prologue showing how Martha and Dracula first met, and their life from getting married to having Mavis. *Martha is similar to Queen Athena like both love their family, both are the mother of the heroines, both sacrifice their life, both died by humans and both are the deceased grandmother. Gallery Martha and Dracula.jpg|Martha and Dracula Martha's Gift.jpg|Martha's gift for Mavis Martha and Dracula 2.jpg|Martha worried that she'll lose her husband Martha and Dracula 3.jpg|Love at first sight Dracula's Family.jpg|Drac made a promise to Martha that he'll keep Mavis safe Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Horror Heroes Category:Parents Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:In love heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Married Heroes Category:Grandparents